


the poincaré recurrence theorem

by Senshi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshi/pseuds/Senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mechanical systems will, after an indefinite but finite amount of time, return to its initial state. Jack just has to wait long enough. </p><p>(the AU where Jack stays- for a little while, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. matter

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly post-canon drabbles with obvious spoilers.

He’s starting to forget Bruno. Not his facial features, which haunt him from blurred photographs. Rather, Yuusei’s starting to forget the subtle things. The things that mattered.

For the first time in months, he can’t remember the curvature of Bruno’s smile, the weight of his gaze, the texture of his hands. Yuusei had gotten used to waking up to an empty house without the smell of Bruno’s omelettes in the mornings, and the loss of that extra pair of helping hands in the garage delays project completions significantly. He eats little and sleeps even less to compensate. Falling asleep at the computer desk becomes a habit, and an even stranger habit is the feeling of waking up in Jack's bed afterwards, hastily covered in blankets that smell like coffee and cologne. Either way, he doesn’t mind- the work keeps him busy. How he sleeps or wakes up really should be of no consequence.

More importantly, it keeps him from thinking about what he’s lost.


	2. density

Yuusei doesn’t speak for a week after the Arc Cradle incident. 

He’s all smiles in the celebrations following the WRGP, but once he steps into the threshold of the garage and his computers, his eyes dim and he enters that place where no one- let alone Jack- can reach. Three days into the silence Jack almost pushes Yuusei against the grimy wall of the garage to give him a solid punch in the gut before he realizes that a punch would not be enough to drive away that empty look from Yuusei’s eyes.

So through gritted teeth and sleepless nights, Jack waits. One by one, everyone leaves, leaving the garage even emptier than before. Jack doesn’t know what to make of the suffocating silence. A part of him wants to grab the bags that he’s already packed weeks before and leave, but he stays. If nothing else, Jack told himself that it was because he was not about to be called a coward. 

Then again, a coward would be waiting for someone else to make the first move and break the silence. 

When Jack wakes up at three in the morning on a Saturday (or is it Sunday?), it’s because he hears the groaning of old bedsprings from the other side of the bedroom wall. Yuusei’s up again, and for all the wrong reasons. Jack can hear the sound of footsteps approaching his door, followed by a moment of hesitation and then a familiar sigh, barely more than a ghost of a breath escaping Yuusei’s lips. If not for the fact that it was a full moon outside, Jack probably wouldn’t have seen the door open at all. 

Yuusei is close. Close enough for Jack to hear his ragged and irregular breathing, close enough for him to reach out and grab the thin material of Yuusei’s pajamas. Jack’s holding his breath one moment and in the next Yuusei has already managed to crawl underneath his covers and onto his lap. Cold air whooshes underneath the warm blankets, and Jack hisses in complaint before Yuusei cuts him off with a kiss- abrupt, heavy, and awkward, their noses colliding for a brief second in the darkness. 

It would have been heaven if not for the slight tremor of Yuusei’s lips against his. Yuusei’s hair casts deep shadows across his face in the dim moonlight, but Jack still manages to catch the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. He’s reminded of the shy ten-year-old Yuusei with the small voice asking him, if he may, play with Jack’s toy cars for just a few minutes, even though they were all battered from being left out and baked in the trash piles in Satellite for one day too long. 

Jack doesn’t like to think about the past, however, and pushes back against the kiss, deepening it and tugging Yuusei closer. The kiss lasts for all of two seconds before Yuusei repositions himself to tug Jack’s pants and boxers off. 

There’s a brief second of hesitation after Yuusei pushes Jack’s legs apart, his hot breath tickling Jack’s bare chest and eyes blurry with what Jack hopes is desire. He knows that it’s much more along the lines of remembrance and déjà vu, however. Yuusei had never been this gentle when they were teens, mainly because Jack had never found value in subtlety and caresses in the dark. No, Yuusei's light touches and calculated kisses and bites are _his_ doing. Even in death the blue haired mechanic was there to mock him. What’s worse is that Jack can’t hate it- he can’t hate the way Yuusei smells like dirt and grime, can’t keep himself from moaning when Yuusei’s cold fingers leave streaks of motor oil against his milky white thighs, can’t stop arching up against Yuusei’s fingers and trying to get them deeper inside. Heaven is when Yuusei’s cock- thick, warm, and every inch exactly as Jack remembered- slams into him at last.

Hell is the moment right after, when Yuusei whispers a name that’s not his own.


End file.
